star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ji-Ad Sarain
Ji-Ad Sarain was a male Human Jedi Knight serving the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic during the final decades of the Republic Classic era. Biography Sent to the Coruscant Jedi Temple during infancy after being discovered to be Force-sensitive, Ji'Ad Sarain was trained in the ways of the Force at the Temple's Academy. Eventually graduating and being selected as a Padawan by a Jedi Master, Sarain went onto to complete his training and was made a Jedi Knight after passing his Trials of Knighthood. Serving the Jedi High Council from the Coruscant Temple, Sarain readily accepted any mission they prepared for him. Around the year 47 BBY, Sarain was dispatched to the Cularin System by the High Council to infiltrate Riboga the Hutt's slaving ring. Going deep undercover as a mercenary, Jedi Sarain's presence wasn't even known to the Almas Academy, the system's local Jedi academy. Having been successful in penetrating Riboga's organization, Sarain attempted to contact the Almas Academy for extraction when he had prepared a group of slaves to escape. However, during the escape attempt, Sarain was discovered and detained by the Rodian Gomalo, who froze the Jedi in carbonite. While Sarain survived the ordeal, he was loaded aboard Gomalo's transport as the slaving compound was evacuated in fear of a Jedi raid. While the Jedi intercepted Gomalo's ship in orbit, the Rodian's ship managed to escape into hyperspace, though he sustained damage during the ordeal. While the Jedi believed Sarain to have perished during the fighting, he had in fact been dumped in a nebula that was located close to the world of Cularin. While Gomalo was eventually arrested, he had logged coordinates to the Jedi's carbonite-protected body in a bas-relief that had been confiscated by the group that arrested the slaver. 47 years later during the time of the Clone Wars, Ji-Ad Sarain was sold at auction and passing through several hands until the sculpture was eventually turned over to a Tynnan couple. Nog Teleus and his wife, Cham, prepared the art for an exhibit commemorating the 125th anniversary of the Cularin Compact where it would be available for viewing by the general public. During the show, the art piece was stolen by the escaped Gomalo who attempted to race to the nebula and retrieve Sarain's body. However, Gomalo was arrested once more by Ezra Du'Re, a freelance agent that managed to recover Sarain in the process. Taking the carbonite-imprisoned Jedi to Almas, Sarain was thawed out at the Academy and rehabilitated on Coruscant in the Temple's Halls of Healing. A year after his release, Ji-Ad Sarain remained at the Temple until the Clone Wars came to an end. However, that was when Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine enacted Order 66, a mandate that Republic clone troopers across the galaxy had been conditioned to follow without question since before the Clone Wars had broken out. It commanded them to attack and kill all the Jedi that were accused as traitors to the Republic. As Darth Vader led the 501st troopers to eliminate all the Jedi in the Temple, Ji-Ad Sarain fought along with many of his brethren, but was perished in the battle. Appearances *''Portrait of the Artist as a Young Rodian'' *''Cloak and Vibroblade'' Category:Humans Category:Jedi Knights of the Old Jedi Order Category:Males Category:Victims of the Great Jedi Purge